barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barney Bag!
The Barney Bag! was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help his friends with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in "The Queen of Make-Believe", and it last appeared in "Birthday Olé". Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and his friends would sing a song about it. Song Lyrics :: Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag :: :: And I found alot of things. :: Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. :: And even some old string. :: So let's ask ourselves a question, :: "What can we make today?" :: With imagination and the Barney Bag :: We'll see what we can make today :: Yeah! :: See what we can make today. Trivia * ::* This was the first original song written for the Barney & Friends television series. ::* At 40 appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999!. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make ::# The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot ::# Playing It Safe - Box Cars ::# The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes ::# What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks ::# I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs ::# Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments ::# Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder ::# May I Help You? - Funny Fishes ::# Look at Me, I'm 3! - Baby Bop's Birthday Presents ::# Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites ::# A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles ::# Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) ::# Barney Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart ::# Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) ::# If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes ::# On the Move - A Memory Book ::# Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit ::# Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car ::# Hats Off to BJ! - A cap for BJ ::# Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags ::# Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) ::# Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors ::# Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks ::# Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank ::# We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines ::# It's Tradition - Family Flags ::# Going On A Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands ::# Let's Eat! - Place Mats ::# Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans ::# All Mixed Up - Paper Suns ::# Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) ::# Barney's Band - Musical Instruments ::# Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets ::# A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns ::# A Package Of Friendship - A Picture Frame ::# Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies ::# A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes ::# You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces ::# Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas ::# Las Canciones de Barney 2